


i'll rescue you from the pirates

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Zuko rescues Katara from the pirates, just like he promised.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	i'll rescue you from the pirates

"I'll save you from the pirates, Princess," he whispers softly, hand going to the gun holstered at his hip. "Don't worry." Several tense moments after he breathes out such a treacherous promise, he's rolling out of the grasp of the dastardly gang. A few well timed kicks and punches later, he incapacitates the enemy men, ducking out of their way and tying their wrists with thick rope.

He returns to the girl, tied against the city streetlight. "Are you okay?" Then, he feels stupid.

She's gagged. Her blue eyes flash at him uncertainly, and he feels relieved when she's finally free from her restraints. "Thank you," she whispers back quickly. Then, she drops into a fighting stance, falling in step beside him. "We should go before they send reinforcements."

"Yeah," he nods in agreement. "C'mon. My name's Zuko, by the way."

Her lips twist up into a nervous smile as she acknowledges him. "It's a pleasure. I'm Katara."

Then, they slink into the night together, avoiding the pirates and watching each other's backs.


End file.
